


Water Oral Not!Fic Rambles

by Ceewelsh



Category: Water - Fandom
Genre: Oral Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: I am drunk and talking about water
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Water Oral Not!Fic Rambles

This oral not!fic is dedicated to carboncopies who suggested I oral not!fic something

This is (4/7/20) unedited and I am sure I will either delete or clean up tomorrow.

In the meantime ~water tribe~

**Author's Note:**

> idek tbh


End file.
